Pirate at Heart
by Francey Pants7
Summary: Spain and Romano are at sea together during Spain's pirate days when one of Britain's ships are spotted. Will they make it out okay? Or will Spain be humiliated in front of Romano? Hope you enjoy!
1. I spy with my little eye

**Piratas de Corazón**

**I spy with my little eye…**

The crew were hard at work on the ship; pulling up the sails, adjusting them to the wind, pulling up the anchor, scrubbing the decks. On the top deck stood the devilishly charming captain smiling broadly at his crew whilst controlling the ship's navigation. In a trance of complete joy and power. The feather on his hat danced with the wind attempting to fly away.

"Spain! Spain! Spain! Where are you? You fucking tomato bastard! Where the hell did you get to? I can't find the damn toilet!" Chibi Romano yells angrily at Spain, who is oblivious to what he's saying, "Helloo~ Tomato bastard!"

Antonio was at last pulled away from his trance and sighed, "I showed you only yesterday… Come on then…" He chucks a bucket at Romano whilst laughing, "You happy now?"

Romano looks at the bucket as if it's a joke, "Isn't there somewhere else I can go which is…. A bit more private…"

Antonio moaned, then heard one of the crew calling, "CAPTAIN! IT'S THE BRITISH AGAIN!"

"Those tea sipping bastards…" whispered Romano, only caring about where to use the bucket.

Quickly, Antonio pulled out his spyglass and sure enough there in the distance was a ship, proudly waving the British flag. The ship was cruising towards them at a steady speed although the crew seem to have not spotted his ship yet, using this to his advantage Antonio ordered, "Put up the distress flag and get the red paint from below. We're going to get him where it hurts this time!" He glanced over at Romano worryingly, "Romano get inside and stay quiet, understand."

Still holding the bucket, Romano whimpers away, cursing Spain under his breath for not allowing him to fight. Meanwhile, Antonio is throwing paint over his crew in attempt for it to distinguish a bloody battle. It is chaos as the crew hops over one another into position, lying on the floor to insinuate to Britain and his crew that they are dead.


	2. Suprise!

**Piratas de Corazón**

**Surprise!**

The small ship slowly pulled up against the mightier, grander Spanish Armada. The crew carefully picking their way onto the boat, making sure that there are no survivors. The first footstep was laid down onto the deck. Silently Spain crouched below deck with the other half of his crew, praying that nothing would make them turn back. On deck a rat scurried along over the bodies. Men having to keep their nerve as it jumps across them. More and more of the crew began to step on board glancing around for survivors. The pools of blood echoing their reflections.

At last, their captain stepped aboard to investigate. Britain, the tea sipping bastard in flesh. He stared around surprised by this onslaught, wondering who had done this. After all it had not been him… maybe it was those crafty pirates he had paid off… He approached one of the bodies looking for signs of breathing. Not a sign. Suddenly Romano burst through the doors from the cabin screaming, "You damn idiot! I couldn't pee in the bucket and now I've got the floor wet!"

Spain's heart lurched as he realised the danger Romano was in. Without a moment's thought he rushed up onto the deck. His crew, faithfully following. Into a full blown attack. Everywhere the bodies instantaneously came to life hacking at the nearby English. Antonio headed towards Arthur whilst Arthur sped towards Romano. Romano simply stood there watching, entertained by this sudden outburst of life.

Arthur was now closing in, a Spanish crew member placed himself in front of Britain but he was simply slashed away. Antonio twisted his hand and brought out his reliable cutlass. Swiftly, he sliced it through the air connecting with Arthur's shoulder. At the same time, a searing pain went through Antonio. He felt his waist and saw blood already trickling from the wound.


	3. Bang and the dirt is gone

**Piratas de Corazón**

**Bang and the dirt is gone**

Finally Romano came to his senses, while Arthur is now preoccupied. He locked himself in the cabin. Curling up into the corner. Shaking, listening to the fighting outside. A body smacked up against the window. Romano held his hands over his ears as he heard a chop. The axe repeatedly chopped up the body. Blood splashed over the windows. The man screaming out in pain. Still very much alive.

Antonio, however, was in a much more precarious position. Arthur lunged at him in an attempt to wrestle him to the floor but Antonio was too fast. He dodged the blow whilst making his way around the dead bodies lying on the floor. Arthur scrambled to his feet just as Antonio clumsily fell over the hand of a British crew member. Arthur pulled out his pistol to aim. Antonio strggled backwards to get away to no avail.

Fortunately, as he was preoccupied he did not see a British sailor behind him. The sailor, to avoid being killed jerked backwards into Arthur. The shot rang out across the seven seas. Antonio collapse, lying on the floor. The sailor's body smothering him. Desperately, he attempted to wiggle from underneath it. The sheer weight crushing him.

Throughout this time, Arthur was reloading. At last, he was reloaded. He surveyed the deck and could see little of his crew left. Antonio was still trying to claw at the body. Arthur aimed the gun once more. BANG!


	4. Tea Sipping Bastard

**Piratas de Corazón**

**Tea Sipping Bastard**

Arthur dropped his pistol to the floor. Everywhere was silent for a second… Then the crews continued their fighting. Antonio collapsed on the floor… blood filling up as a puddle around him. Calmly, leaking through the plank of wood onto the floor below. Meanwhile, Arthur lay on the deck in a heap… concussion was now settling in.

_Now, you may be probably wondering what the hell just happened; well I could easily tell you, but what's the fun in that? Instead I could type, on and on to you, your anticipation growing. Your hunger for blood thirst resolved… (Do we perhaps have any vampires reading this?... What about werewolves? …Yes! Oh good! I feel an evil laugh coming along )_

A mass of dead bodies lay around the ship now; rats were already beginning to chew the warm flesh, slurping at the waterfall that surrounds every one of them. The decaying corpses sometimes resting in layers then in other places no bodies but pieces of an arm were found. The sound of clashing swords bounced off the ocean into an echo far away. Occasionally, grenades were thrown causing parts of the ship to lurch out in pain; its wounds becoming all the more deeper, its gashes allowing water to run in freely.

_So it is now that we return to the story, or should I say the part of the story that interest most of you the most. _A broken bucket lay to the side of Arthur, grateful that it had done its duty. Antonio peeked open an eye realising that he had neither felt pain nor heard the shot. In front of him stood Romano.

"Don't just stand there you damn idiot! The ship's going down! What are we meant to do?" Romano bawled attempting to pull up the lazy Antonio.

Antonio groaned as he pulled himself up, his eyes came upon the unconscious Arthur, now peacefully asleep dreaming about his Empire. He inspected his wound and tore off a bit of material from his arm to use as a dressing; all the time Romano scowling at him indecisively.

Once Antonio was ready he focussed on a way of getting out. There was now only two or three British left compared to his fiftyish crew. It was now that he spotted Arthur's nimble, quant ship still parked up next door. One of Antonio's famous smiles flashed upon his face.

"Onto the other ship! Abandon ship!" Antonio jumped onto the side of the ship with Romano obediently following him, his cutlass already out from the fight. "Romano hold on!"

He wrapped his hand tight around the rope cutting the bottom before pushing off. Romano yelped as his grip on Antonio began to slip. Antonio clutched him tighter. All around them, his crew was following his lead, cutting down the last remaining British that dared to stand in their way. Before waking the British ship from its dreary sleep.

The crew set to work waking it; forcing its anchor up as it creaked and moaned, setting the sails to the wind. The ship launched into action ditching the other whining, suffering ship with Arthur on. At the helm steering: Antonio, grinning to himself, once again enchanted by the sea's beauty… In a complete trance of joy and power.


End file.
